


Holiday

by Reve_13



Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: Bloody business and tiring work, Mikhail believed he deserves a nice vacation break with his beloved Feilong.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649569
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of my readers in the previous work, I decided to start the series of Tao and the Clingy Lovebirds which would be sweet and silly stories. 
> 
> You could read the series after reading Tattoo, but it is not a pre-requisite.

It was the first Christmas after they established their relationship. Criminal world was not for soft hearted people to live in, being the kings of it required even more. Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.

The leader of White Snake was sitting in his office, reading the reports that his subordinates required him to make decision on. The Drug Lord did not just sit and wait for the money to come by itself, selling drugs was after all, a very delicate business. Luckily, he was a very responsible person and had excellent time management. In contrast, his lover would never start working until last minute. In fact, his subordinate visited their house this morning and dragged their boss on the helicopter to Macau.

Feilong’s phone vibrated when he finished reading one stack of documents. There were two messages for him.

“Fei-sama, the school holiday starts tomorrow. I would be able to help you out at home more! Do you want to eat fish or pork tonight? P.S. Mr. Arbatov is not coming home today. -TAO”

Feilong smiled when he saw the name. Tao was the son of his dead brother, and Feilong took him in as his personal assistant. Time flies, and Tao was more like his son than a valet that took care of his life. Nonetheless, he decided to move out from the HQ of White Snake with Tao to their new house in Kowloon Tong. One reason was that the new house was closer to Tao’s school, and the other reason was the sender of the second message.

It was a photo of a blonde man leaned over his office desk, with stacks of papers on it looking as if it would collapse at any moment.

“Fei honey, I am flooded by the endless documents here in Macau. [CryingFace]. Won’t be back for a few days. LOVE YOUUUUUUUU [kiss][kiss].”

No one will believe that the notorious Russian mafia boss Mikhail Arbatov used emojis in texting. But Feilong knew better. Sometimes Mikhail’s texts were livelier and more childish than ones from Akihito.

He grabbed his phone and started replying his messages.

“Pork would be nice. Tao, make sure you finish your holiday homework before everything else.”

“Your favourite pork tonight. PITY.” 

* * *

Mikhail was buried with endless paperwork that he had to finish before Christmas Day.

“Why is there a deadline to finish this shit?” Mikhail was furious to learn that he would not be able to go back to their love nest in Hong Kong for a few days. “Since when mafia work complies with holiday season?”

“Boss, you own the casinos here and people go to casinos in holiday.” His right-hand-man Boris answered. “We have to make the numbers straight before that.”

“Boris, take a photo of me working hard here.” Mikhail tossed his phone to his subordinate, “I have to show my dear princess how you guys bully me into working my ass off. Maybe I will get a kiss or something better for comforting.”

“Not possible.” Boris answered. He might not be as close to Feilong as his boss did, but he knew the White Snake leader was a very serious and responsible man and hardworking was his nature. Nevertheless, he picked up Mikhail’s phone and took the picture.

“Ahhhhhhhh…” Mikhail sighed as he flipped through the documents. A while later, his phone vibrated. Boris glimpsed-on Mikhail’s phone when putting more reports on his desk. 

“A new message from принцесса” (Princess)

“Seriously? Did he know the name you set on your phone?”

“Of course not. He can’t read Cyrillic alphabet. Why else would I wrote it that way?” Mikhail read the message with a jealous face, “Pork for dinner tonight…Do you think I should just ask him to send nudes?”

“Yes, why not.” Boris shrugged and hoped his boss was not stupid enough to try. Liu Feilong would probably throw anyone that dared to ask to the Victoria Harbour with a concrete brick tightly tied on the body.

It was two o’clock in the morning, Boris finally decided his boss had work hard enough and should go to sleep. Mikhail dragged his over exhausted body to his luxurious penthouse in the tallest residential building in Macau.

* * *

“Fei, good night [heart]. I hope you dream about me.” He texted the goodnight text to Feilong. It was his habit even before they confirmed their relationship. Feilong would usually be asleep in this hour. Tao had made it his mission to make sure his beloved master had enough rest. To his surprise, Feilong replied almost immediately.

“Bed is cold.” 

The message was sent with a selfie from Feilong, with his silk robe tied loosely on the bed. His chest was largely exposing that Mikhail could even see the claw marks tattoo which located just above his left nipple. The tattoo was a symbol of Mikhail taking over his heart. His eyes showed affection and seduction, as charming as always. The beautiful face was smirking at him in the photo as if he was playing some kind of games. Mikhail stared at the rare selfie. God knows it was almost Feilong’s version of “send-nude”.

He was ready to take his manhood out and masturbate, imagining the beauty was in his arm. Then he saw something in the background of the picture.

Tao was sleeping next to my princess! On my pillow!

Mikhail suddenly understood why Feilong was smirking. Oh dear, you are such a devilish beauty. The little brat had developed a rivalry with him to get Feilong's love and attention. 

“Boris. Take all the work that I have to finish to my house now and book my helicopter seat tomorrow morning to Hong Kong.” Mikhail yelled to the phone to make sure his sleepy subordinate heard everything clear.

“Boss, it’s 2:30 in the morning…” Boris rolled his eyes, “Do I have the human right to sleep?”

“Not when I can’t sleep.” Mikhail was picturing the seductive Feilong in the photo in his heart, “Get your ass here now.”

“…I kind of regret dragging you from Hong Kong this morning.” Boris signed.

“One more thing, I am going on holiday in Christmas.” Mikhail smiled to himself, picturing the wonderful days and nights with his beloved Feilong, alone in a foreign country.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikhail arrived home in early morning. He waved away Feilong’s bodyguards in the entrance, and tip-toed to the bedroom. As expected, the gorgeous man and the little brat were still sleeping. Mikhail leaned over to Feilong, and before his lips touched the sleeping beauty –

Next second, he was on the ground with a knife pressing to the back of his neck. Feilong put his knee to Mikhail’s back in order to subdue the man with his weight. Mikhail’s hands were tightly locked in the back. 

“…Mikhail?” Feilong lifted his knife and released him. “……Sorry. Thought you were an intruder.”

“…Good morning, princess.” Mikhail rolled over on the ground, gasped in pain.

“…Good morning, Fei-sama, Mr. Arbatov.” Tao was woken up by the commotion. It was not an every day scene to wake up and see two men fighting on the ground, not even in this criminal household.

“Morning, Tao. You can go back to sleep, it’s still VERY early.” Feilong frowned at the blonde man who was obviously now faking the pain. Unfortunate enough that he was fully woken up now at the unnecessarily early time. He signalled Mikhail to leave the bedroom so Tao could crawl back in bed.

“Dear, look at the bruise on my arm…” Whining the pain and bruise, Mikhail clung on Feilong when they moved to the living room downstairs.

“Did you escape from Macau?” Remembering the Mikhail said he would have to stay for a few days, Feilong looked at him suspiciously. This sounded exactly what Mikhail Arbatov would do in order to go home.

“Of course not. I stayed up all night and finished all the work. Caught the first helicopter to home.” Mikhail replied with a proud face. “Fei, my arm still hurts…”

“Oh dear, stop faking the pain. I did not even strike in full strength.” Feilong patted Mikhail’s’ golden hair, and kissed him on his cheek, “How about this? Good enough for the hard-working crime lord?”

Mikhail was surprised by the sudden kiss. Feilong did not usually do this kind of intimate actions outside bed. Was it my reward for being so damn hard working? Would it be too much if I ask for more?

“Fei, I have five days off in Christmas.” Mikhail looked at Feilong with the puppy eyes that no one would imagine it on the cruel mafioso face. “Can we go on holiday?”

Feilong thought about the idea seriously. If he tightens up his work schedule, he would also be able to squeeze some free time from his packed schedule. It had been a while since he last had a break, and he felt fully entitled to one. Then Feilong thought about the little kid sleeping happily in his room who was so looking forward to the Christmas holiday.

“With Tao.” Feilong replied with the expression Mikhail always see when they were in business bargaining. Certain, with no room of arguments.

“What? I was thinking the two of us having romantic dates!” Mikhail protested, and he saw Feilong staring at him, “Alright, but two rooms.”

“No sex marathon.” The gorgeous beauty blushed, he knew for sure that the Russian was aiming at this.

“Sex at nights. That’s my limit.” Mikhail negotiated, “I promise I won’t exhaust you.”

“I want a white Christmas.” Living in the subtropical region which never snow, Feilong and Tao seldom see snow in real life. He always wanted to visit the wooden log house, sitting next to a fireplace and, secretly in his heart, building snowman in the garden. “Where are we going?”

“Russia in December might be too cold for you.” Mikhail led Feilong to the dining table as they talk. He then walked to the open-kitchen and started making breakfast, “Omelette today? Ham or bacon?”

“Ham.” Feilong sat on the table and started searching online with his phone, “Did you ever build a snowman?”

“Of course.” Mikhail broke the eggs to the pan, “When I was about Tao’s age, I built fifty snowmen in the garden with my friends at midnight. We buried Yuri’s shoes in some of them. He had to break every one of the snowmen to find them back or wait until Spring. Imagine his face when he saw the snowmen and his emptied shoe carbinet.”

“Hah, and earn yourself a whipping?” Feilong remember the scars on Mikhail’s back too well. After Feilong tattooed the symbol of Mikhail on his gun shot scar, Mikhail decided to tattoo a flying dragon on his back in return.

“Exactly. That bastard was furious.” Mikhail laughed, “Honey, do you know why I can cook?”

“Um?” Feilong looked up from his phone.

“He always said I have to live up to the name of Arbatov, and cooking and cleaning are servant’s work.” Mikhail put the slices of ham to the pan and fried them, “So I went cooking and baking stuffs. Just to irritate him.”

“Sounds just like you.” Feilong smiled at the thought of the mini-Mikhail in kitchen trying to bake a cake. He spotted a nice photo from the google search, “See, Japan onsen (hot spring)! It should be snowing in some parts of Japan now.”

Mikhail picked up the phone and start scrolling the web. “Oh honey, it said tattooed guests are generally not welcomed. See, here. Tattoo was traditionally meant for marking the criminals and is still culturally associated with criminal activities now. Well, in our case, they are right.”

“What?” Feilong grabbed the phone back and read it himself, “There must be some that accept tattooed guest.”

“…I’ll call Boris to look it up if you insist on going to onsen.” Mikhail place the freshly done omelette to the plates and brew Feilong’s favourate Jasmine tea for themselves. He was not overly interested in either White Christmas nor Japan. Being a Russian, he had enough white Christmas in his life. As for Japan, he did not want to have the slightest chance of running into Asami at all, even though now he had Feilong safely in his arm. However, Mikhail decided to be a super agreeable good man and obey his princess's order. After all, the main point was to spend the lovely days with his beloved Feilong! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tao was thrilled to learn that they will be going to Japan onsen trip. To make sure they would be worry-free on their trip, the three of them immersed into their own works for days. Boris almost cried when he saw his boss working so hard in the desk.

“Tao, pack some warm clothes. It will be snowing there.” Feilong watched the little kid packing their luggage with a smile.

“Of course! Fei-sama, do you think I have missed something?” Tao showed the neatly packed baggage to Feilong. Instead of the usual cheongsam or suit, Feilong asked Tao to pack him something casual.

“Condoms, L size. Probably need 2 packs.” Mikhail took a glance at the bags and commented, which made Feilong hit him in the chest. “Ouch…dear. You know we need it.”

“Shut up.” Feilong blushed, and whispered in Mikhail’s ear, “Go buy it yourself! How could Tao go to the store and buy condoms!”

* * *

The leader of White Snake and the Arbatov family always travel by their private jet surrounded by their subordinates. This time, they were travelling on Mikhail’s plane, and only brought Yoh as their bodyguard. The plane was decorated with black leather seats and neon lights in the footline, making the interior of the plane like a mini private nightclub.

“Come on, it will be cold when the plane goes higher.” Mikhail took a furry white blanket from the cabinet and wrapped it on Feilong. Feilong gave him a smile and shared the blanket with Tao who was sitting next to him. Mikhail could swear that the kid gave him a smile of victory. “And no alcohol for you, Fei.”

“Alright.” Feilong asked the flight attendant for a cup of tea for himself and hot choco for Tao, “So, what’s the plan?”

“We will go to Kyoto’s onsen ryokan for the first two days. I can’t read the address but I’ve copied it down here.” Mikhail took out his notebook from the pocket, “Then we will go to Osaka for sightseeing. I’ve marked down restaurants and shops that you might like.”

“It seems someone did some homework.” Feilong smiled at the notebook that was full of Mikhail’s childish Japanese handwriting. Having zero knowledge of the language, it seemed like he copied the addresses like drawing the symbols.

“Indeed, I have. May I get my reward for being hard working?” Mikhail leaned over to Fei, hoping to get a kiss from him. Feilong checked that the flight attendance was not looking and Yoh had looked away, he quickly kissed Mikhail on his cheek.

It was only four hours flight from Hong Kong to Kansai International Airport. The city of Kyoto did not have its own airport, so Mikhail rented a car and drove them to their ryokan. Car rental did not provide the usual fancy cars like the ones in Mikhail’s garage, but he picked his second favourite Mini Cooper Crossover for the lovely lighting in the dashboard. The backseat was a bit crowed, but Mikhail reckon it was good enough for Tao. And for Yoh, he could not care less. 

“Welcome.” The ryokan staffs all came out to greet them when their car arrived the car park. It was a traditional Japanese ryokan. Each tatami room was equipped with an outdoor onsen and a small private Japanese garden. There were also public onsen, sauna room and spa, along with other entertainment facilities.

The four were led to their rooms. As per Mikhail requested, Tao had to live in the other room with Yoh. Feilong agreed to this, since he knew clearly what they are going to do at night should definitely be out of earshot of a kid.

“Please don’t worry, Feilong-sama. I’ll take care of Tao, um…especially when you two are…busy.” Yoh nodded to Mikhail and Feilong.

“You are a man with a clear mind.” Mikhail patted Yoh’s shoulder.

Mikhail and Feilong entered their room. Feilong took off his scarf and coat and Mikhail took them over and hang them up in the wardrobe.

“Fei, is that the thing we have to put on?” Mikhail opened the wardrobe and found two sets of yukata in it. “How do you wear it? Like a bath robe?”

“Yes, kind of. Just make sure your collar is in the right order. The other way round is for dead people.” Feilong helped Mikhail to change into the yukata. He stripped the muscular man down to underwear, and wrapped the yukata on him, “You know, in the past, they don’t wear underwear in it.”

“Well, I am confident enough for that.” Enjoying the feeling of dressed by Feilong, Mikhail hugged him when Feilong was busy tying up his waist band. “You smell so good.”

“It’s your turn to help me now.” Feilong pushed him away and smirked, “Remember our deal? Sex at NIGHT. It’s still very early.”

“Oh you little devil…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LisuliaH that I discover Mikhail's favorite car!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! ADULT CONTENT WARNING !!
> 
> Well...I believe all the readers of Finder Series would be adults.

It was about 5 pm and dinner would be served at 7. Mikhail and Feilong decided they should enjoy their private outdoor hot spring before dinner. Their outdoor had an amazing view of the private Japanese zen garden, which had a unique peaceful atmosphere.

Even though they were in their own onsen, they followed the ritual of washing themselves before entering the bath.

“Dear, don’t forget our agreement.” Feilong grinned at Mikhail when he took off the yukata and stepped in the shower, showing him his perfect backside, “Would you please help me to wash my back?”

Mikhail pulled up all his self-control to stop himself breaking the agreement, “Yes, my princess. Would you please sit down in this little stool?”

Feilong sat down and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of the towel on his back. “Remember we met in an onsen before? I never thought we will be together at that time.”

“I never forget any moment with your presence.” Mikhail wetted the towel again, “And I do remember I saw THAT man too.”

“Oh, I had a fantastic threesome that time. That boy got amazing blowjob skill.” Feilong opened his eyes and grinned. He looked at Mikhail in the mirror in front of them looking for jealously or even rage in the blue eyes. To his surprise, Mikhail did not show any emotional changes on his words. 

“I promise I can do better.” Mikhail smiled at him, “I told you I will accept everything in your past. You don’t have to test me.”

Feilong leaned back to the muscular chest, he turned his head and gave Mikhail a kiss. This time, on the lips. Mikhail leaned forward to deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing pass the beauty’s teeth and enter to the warmth within. Feilong reached out his arm and embraced Mikhail’s head, stroking his blonde hair. Only after they felt they could not breath anymore they broke apart.

Feilong caught his breath and licked his upper lip. He smiled at his lover and stood up, “Now, let’s switch seat.”

Mikhail moved to the front seat, with his flying dragon tattoo facing Feilong. The black-haired beauty traced his finger from the tail of the dragon near Mikhail’s waist line to the dragon’s head down his neck. He bent forward and kissed Mikhail on the head of the dragon, “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” Mikhail was breathing heavily, “But it’s entirely your fault if I have a boner now.”

“Be patient, Misha.” Feilong chuckled when he added the soap on Mikhail’s back. He rubbed it with his long and elegant fingers to turn them into bubbles, touching his back with only his fingertips.

“Fei…” Mikhail’s eyes were clouded with lust, “If you don’t stop, I will have to break our promise.”

“Fine. I am going to the onsen now.” Feilong smirked like a kid pulled a prank successfully, and left the shower room with his yukata draped over his shoulders.

Mikhail looked at his half-harden manhood and sighed. “What a little devil…” He took a basket of cold water and poured on his body, in an effort to cool his brain down. He then stood up and follow Feilong to the outdoor onsen.

* * *

It was snowing outside. Feilong shivered when he first stepped out of the Japanese garden with only his yukata on, but he enjoyed the warmth as soon as he immersed in the hot bath water. He tied up his hair into a knot bun so it would not touch the mineral water.

A few minutes later Mikhail came and join him. The onsen was big enough for a few more people, but Mikhail decided to sit right next to him. He embraced Feilong’s shoulder with his strong arm and tilted his head to touch the beauty’s head. Together, they enjoyed the tranquil view which was rare to them. No words were needed.

“We should get up.” After about ten minutes, Feilong started to feel the dizziness of over-bathing in such hot water. He climbed out of the hot spring and walked back to their room. Mikhail was feeling fine, but what’s the fun without the beauty in your arm?

There were still time before dinner after they dried themselves up. Mikhail opened a bottle of sake and poured into two little traditional cups. He passed one to Feilong, who was sitting across the table on the tatami.

“Just one little cup for you. Nothing more.” Mikhail emphasized, knowing the low tolerance of alcohol of his lover.

“Fine. You drink the rest.” Feilong accepted the sake. The sake Mikhail picked had a mild taste with a bit sweetness, almost like fruit-wine, which was very suitable to non-frequent drinkers. “It tastes nice. I want more.”

“No.” Mikhail refused. Instead, he stood up and walked over to the mini-bar in the room and started boiling water. He then added the green tea powder to the tea cup. “This will be your drink for today.”

“No. I want the sake.” Feilong attempted to fetch the sake bottle but Mikhail was faster. He pushed the tea cup to the Chinese’s hand. “Alright…”

For minutes, they enjoyed their own drink in silence. Words were unnecessary between them to know and understand each other. Mikhail looked at the outdoor Japanese garden, and smiled to Feilong.

“Dear, sun is set. Night has started.” He smirked.

“Oh Misha, and dinner should be served at any moment!” There were knockings from the door when Feilong spoke. Mikhail went to answer the door and found Tao and Yoh standing outside.

“Fei-sama! The room is great! Did you try the onsen already?” Tao rushed in the living room to find his master.

Yoh stood at the door looking at Mikhail with a complicated expression. “Feilong-sama asked us to come for dinner.”

“And that little brat won’t leave after dinner too easily.” Mikhail stared at Yoh with a killing look.

“I will take him away.” As a man, Yoh totally understood the message from Mikhail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make the bear hungrier ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ADULT CONTENT WARNING **

As Mikhail expected, Tao rushed to the room and had basically stick to Feilong like a gum. He asked Feilong to show him their private garden, or teach him how to make the green tea. Anything that he could think about to direct Feilong’s attention to him.

Soon the staffs of the ryokan came in and set up their table on the tatami. Their dinner was kaiseki-ryori, one of the most luxurious multi-course traditional Japanese dinner. All the dishes were in a small proportion but arranged elegantly, almost like an art that belonged to museum.

“Fei-sama, can I sit next to you?” lTao fought with Mikhail on the seating arrangement. The gorgeous beauty took a glance on his lover’s jealous face, and decided to sit with the kid.

_If I make the bear hungrier, he might be even tastier at night_. Feilong thought to himself. 

Soon it was the third course of the set, seasonal shashimi. Tao dipped the raw fish to the soy sauce, and spilled a drop on his cheek. Feilong smiled and brushed it off with his long finger. The beauty stared at his lover with a coquettish smile and licked the sauce on his finger sexily.

Mikhail could not look away from Feilong. His beautiful princess had been seducing him since they stepped in the room, and he was kept at literally arm’s length all the time. How on earth was possible for him to sit for ten more courses and kick the kids out before enjoying his night?

Yoh, being the closest man of Feilong besides the Russian, understood at once the game Feilong was playing at. He used to be secretly envied at Mikhail for taking the wonderful man’s heart. Now, he was grateful that he was not in Mikhail’s shoes.

The long torture of Mikhail was finally almost over, with the melon as the last course arrive on their table.

“Fei-sama, I heard that they have a spa here. Can you bring me to try that?” Tao smiled with a satisfying look, he enjoyed the meal very much.

“Kid, you are too young for a spa. It’s bedtime now.” Mikhail answered before Feilong. The black hair beauty chuckled at the childish behaviour of his blonde bear.

“It’s been a while since I had my skin treatment.” Feilong looked at Mikhail with a playful smile, “Should I go?”

“No, you are already perfect for me.” Mikhail reached out his hand to hold Feilong’s, “If you insist, I can go with you tomorrow morning. I am sure you will need it much more than now.”

“Миша, быть терпеливым. (Misha, be patient.)” Feilong said in Russian so Tao would not understand.

“я не могу больше ждать. (I cannot wait any longer.)” Mikhail also replied in Russian, leaving both Tao and Yoh looking at them with blank faces.

Feilong studied his lover’s expression carefully. It looked like the bear was not just hungry but starving now. Well, playtime is over. “Tao, I am a bit tired now. Can we do it tomorrow? You can try out the onsen tonight with Yoh, it’s really nice.”

“Yes, I heard that the public onsen is good for your skin. Tao, perhaps you should try that out and see if it could be recommended to Feilong-sama.” Receiving the hints from the death-stare of Mikhail and the mysterious smile of Feilong, Yoh tried his very best to drag the kid out of this room.

“…OK. Fei-sama, I will go and inspect that onsen for you!” Tao spoke as if he received some kind of mission. After some greetings, Yoh finally took Tao away.

* * *

**PEOPLE UNDER 18 SHOULD LEAVE WITH TAO NOW.**

* * *

As soon as they closed the door, Feilong was pushed toward the door by his inpatient lover. Mikhail was behind his back, kissing his neck as if a vampire was sucking the victim’s blood. His strong hands slapped the wall and kept Feilong inside his embracement. 

“There’s no need of a wall-smack.” Feilong laughed, turning to face his Russian bear. “Have you been reading shojo manga?”

“Fei, you have no idea. People call me the Romantic Prince Charming back in Moscow. I don’t need those manga to teach me.” Mikhail sniggered on his own words, “What have you been reading? I can’t keep my eyes off you today.”

“Oh, I thought you always look at me like that.” Feilong smiled seductively, “Don’t you know that seducing people is one of my talents?”

“I do. But I hope I will be the last one you seduce.” Mikhail kissed Feilong on the lip, as deep as possible. They kissed like their life depends on it, broke apart only when they almost suffocate, and kiss again once they catch their first breath.

Yukata was a loose garment, only hanged on the body by a tie on the waistline. Mikhail slipped his hand to Feilong’s collar, he liked to touch the claw marks on the beauty’s chest as if it was his claws that marked the beauty. The tattoo was right above the nipple, and Mikhail brushed it with the tip of his little finger when he traced the mark.

“Misha…” Felong blushed as his lover kept tracing his tattoo with his rough fingers. Mikhail had the callus on his fingers due to long term gun training, and the thicken skin felt so good when they dance on Feilong’s body.

Mikhail kneeled down and pulled up the sweep of Feilong’s yukata. He kissed on the half-harden manhood as if it was sacred.

“I promise I can do better than that boy.” Mikhail smiled before pulling down Fei’s brief gently, as if he was dealing with some precious fragile goods. He gave a sacred kiss before licking the top of it.

“Misha, there’s no need…” His words were melted away when Mikhail took his manhood in the warmth of his mouth. He had to admit that this man knew his tricks.

Mikhail pushed his fingers into the opening of the beauty’s while performing the oral. Feilong moaned on the sudden intrusion, but his mind was on his front.

“Misha…No…” Feilong arched up when he felt that he was almost coming. Ignoring his lover’s call, Mikhail did not leave it but sucked it harder, until Feilong spread his whites into his mouth.

“Dear, on the scale of one to ten, did I outperform the boy?” Mikhail smirked when he stood up.

“…I’ll have to see your performance to judge.” Feilong smiled at the blonde man and gave him a kiss. “I am ready.”

Mikhail could not control himself anymore. He led Feilong to the futon on the tatami mat, and leaned on the perfect body he craved for. Feilong laughed at his impatient lover, and spread his legs wide open. On the contrary of what was expected, Mikhail pushed himself up and searched his bag in the corner of the room.

Mikhail found the pack of condoms and put it on his now rock-hard manhood. Feilong knew that this man never come inside him no matter how aroused he was, so the semen would not upset his stomach. He loved the man’s thoughtfulness so much.

“L size, uh? You really are confident.” Feilong grinned at the package that Mikhail just tossed on the floor before leaning over him again.

“Dear, I thought you know better.” Mikhail kissed Feilong on his cheek before entering him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sun ray shined through the window to the cuddling couple on the bed. The blonde was far asleep, lending his arm for the black-haired beauty as pillow. Feilong woke up and blinked to adjust his sight in the light, and found his sore body locked by the bigger man’s other arm.

_It was fun but also a huge mistake to starve the bear for so long._

Feilong realized the mistake when they had their fourth-round last night, feeling his body was going to break from the strong thrust of his lover. At the end of the night until neither of them could move anymore, Mikhail almost emptied the first pack of condoms.

He tried to move the Russian’s hand away from his body and go to wash himself. His lover, as a mafia, was a light sleeper and woke up in his attempt.

“Morning princess.” Mikhail hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Are you alright?”

“No. Where does the “I promise I won’t exhaust you” go?” Feilong smiled at his sleepy bear, “I am going to shower before breakfast.”

When Feilong finished cleaning himself, he found that Mikhail decided to crawl back to sleep instead. He walked around the room and picked up the used condoms on the floor. He had to get rid of these hard-to-explain evidence before Tao rushed in the room for breakfast.

Mikhail woke up an hour later, to the sight of his love drinking green tea near to the window.

“Morning.” Feilong greeted him when he found the blonde finally crawl up from the comfortable futon. “Massage and spa today?”

“Yes, my arm is numb now.” Mikhail tried moving his arm that was used as Feilong’s pillow, he walked towards the beauty, “How do you feel?”

“In the scale of one to ten…” Feilong smirked, “I will give you eight point five.”

“I will make sure I earn a ten in this trip then.” The blonde laughed and moved to the bathroom for shower, before the blushed beauty threw the cushion on him.

* * *

The two had their breakfast with an exciting Tao and somewhat concerned Yoh. Yoh was worried that Tao and he were intruding their space in early morning. He was relieved when he saw Mikhail with his usual warm smile instead of the killing look last night. With the sore back, Feilong decided to go for massaging and sauna in the morning, then to the spa for his skin treatment.

The massage relieved Feilong from his exhausted night and their stiffed shoulders from work. Mikhail’s dragon tattoo on his back even earned the praises of the massagers. He smirked at the beauty as if he won some kind of trophies.

The two decided to sweat out in the sauna first. They stripped and wrapped a towel around their waists when they entered the sauna room, only to found that they were not alone.

That’s Asami Ryuichi and his pet boy.

“…” Awkward silence filled the steaming room when the occupiers inside noticed the incomers. Asami looked at the two and rolled his eyes. How was it possible to meet these two of all people, in a onsen ryokan again?

“Hi, Feilong.” Akinhito seemed to be the first one that wanted to break the ice by greeting the beauty.

“Akihito.” Feilong replied. He had gotten over with his idiotic desire of Asami and was now fully devoted to Mikhail. However, he was not sure how would his hasty lover behave when he saw the ex-rival in the same room. Perhaps he should turn away and leave? But it looked lame and as if he still had a thing for Asami.

Mikhail put his hand around Feilong’s waist and pushed him further inside the sauna room. He picked a seat right across Asami.

“Isn’t this Asami and Takaba? What a coincidence.” Mikhail smiled in his usual self. Feilong could not help but stared in his lover’s eyes with questions.

“Принцесса, что я вчера говорил? (Princess, what did I said yesterday?)” Mikhail replied in Russian, knowing that neither Asami nor his toy would understand, “Я принимаю все в твоем прошлом. (I accept everything in you past.)”

“Спасибо. (Thank you)” Feilong looked at the confidence and reassuring look on his lover’s face. He smiled, “Я полностью верен тебе. (I am completely loyal to you.)”

“So…you two are together now?” Asami looked at their closeness in seating and raised his brows. 

“Oh, you have no idea how much my Fei loves me.” Mikhail replied in a showy tone, “Someone really don’t have an eye for love.”

“Oh?” Asami sneered and hugged Akihito, “My choice was approved by Feilong.” 

“…” Asami was referring to the stupid act of Feilong kidnapping Akihito and turned the boy into his toy. Feilong wanted to roll his eyes on this childish fight between two mafia bosses. He brushed away his long hair in impatience.

Mikhail stood up and walked towards the middle of the room to add water into the already boiling hot stones. He purposely showed off his back to Asami when he walked back to the seat. 

“…” Akihito could not believe his eyes on the flying dragon on Mikhail’s back. Was it a mafia way of showing off their lovers? He turned his eyes on Feilong and noticed the claw marks on Feilong chest that was absent when Akihito first knew the man. He remembered that it should be the gun shot wound from the incidence with Asami. “Feilong, that is…?”

Mikhail looked at his lover with encouragement in his blue eyes. He knew that Feilong was not very comfortable when it comes to publicly showing affection. But he wanted him to tell Asami in the face.

“That is…” Everyone noticed that Feilong blushed a little, not sure out of shyness or the steam in the room, “I have given my heart to Mikhail.”

“I love you, Fei.” Mikhail smiled lovingly and kissed him briefly on the lip.

Akihito almost wanted to scream out loud. He was always sensitive in emotional changes and he almost see pink bubbles emitting from the loving couples. He tried his very best to keep his mouth shut, so he would not ruin the atmosphere.

Knowing his lover could not endure heat very well, and he was stupid enough to increase the temperature just to show off the tattoo, Feilong tugged Mikhail’s hand and signalled him to leave.

“Would you excuse us, we have a booking in the spa.” Feilong nodded to the two Japanese and leave with Mikhail.

“Feilong, congratulations.” Asami called out when the two almost left the room, “Arbatov, take good care of him.”

“That’s for sure.” Mikhail answered when he waved his hands to the two. The beauty nodded as the acceptance of the congratulation.

“Asami, I can’t believe it…” Akihito looked at the older man indifference face, “You congratulated them!”

“…” Asami patted his lover’s hair, “Should we get a couple tattoo too?” 

“No! It hurts!”

* * *

Mikhail and Feilong walked towards the spa hand-in-hand. The blonde man could not stop himself from grinning.

“I should have left some hickey on you last night, princess.” Mikhail laughed, “but I knew we are going to massage and spa today and you won’t like to be seen.”

“Well, you managed to put on quite a show back there.” Feilong smiled.

The two walked past the corridor and found Tao and Yoh were buying their souvenirs in the store. They smiled at the little kid who was busy picking gifts for his friends in school. The two decided not to disturb him and continued their journey to the spa.

Mikhail always thought spa was a feminine stuff, with heavily scented essential oil spread to the body which leaves you as perfumed like a woman as possible. If it was not because of Feilong, he would not try that out at all.

The two lied down on two parallel bed face-down. Feilong picked the ylang-ylang for his hair and rose for his skin. He heard that ylang-ylang could make the hair shinier while rose was best for his skin type. Mikhail did not care of the use of different aroma but picked the lemon just for the smell. 

“Where did you learn those Russian?” Mikhail asked when he was enjoying the massage of the oil on his skin. He remembered Feilong could speak Russian, but not as good as today’s performance.

“…I only learnt some phrases from Boris.” Feilong turned his head and looked at Mikhail, “Honestly, I only caught some words of your speech but I understood from your eyes. I knew you were supporting me. I always have you to back me up.”

“я люблю тебя. (I love you)” Mikhail’s blue eyes were full of affection. He made a mental note to raise the salary of Boris.

“我愛你。(I love you)” Feilong smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LisuliaH for the Russian translation!! Спасибо! 多謝你！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this story is longer than I thought!

On the third day morning, Mikhail drove them to the city centre of Osaka. Instead of the traditional Japanese ryokan, this time they lived in the high-rise hotel suite that had an observatory on the top floor.

Instead of the fancy restaurants and high class shopping mall that they were used to go, Mikhail decided to go for an “ordinary people’s trip”, visiting landmarks and eat in cheap but tasty restaurants. 

They first went to the Osaka castle that was near to their hotel, deeply impressed by the well-kept castle. The rooftop was covered with snow, but the moat surrounding it was not frozen, which gave it an atmosphere of solemn silence.

“Fei-sama, that’s the shaved ice you see in animation!” Tao spotted the little snack stalls near to the front gate of the castle. “Can I try?”

“Are you sure? It’s very cold now.” Born and raised in a warm place, Feilong was not used to the below-zero temperature in winter.

“Please?” Tao looked at him in puppy eyes again. He knew clearly that Feilong could not stand this cuteness and would agree to whatever he said.

“Just go. I will eat it if you can’t finish it.” Mikhail took off his scarf and wrapped it on Feilong, seeing his lover was almost shivering.

The beauty looked at him in disbelieve. “Are you a polar bear?”

“I am your Misha.” The blonde man laughed.

* * *

They spent their afternoon wandering in the busy streets of Osaka. The streets were warmer than in the open-space of the castle, which was a great relieve for the Hong Kongers. 

Under the huge crab billboard in Dōtonbori which was the landmark of the shopping area, Tao insisted to take a photo with the crab. Mikhail agreed at once and dragged the dignified Feilong together. The blonde man and the kid did the V-gesture with both hands mimicking the crab, while the black-haired beauty smiled elegantly to the camera of Yoh.

“I made a booking of that crab restaurant tonight.” Mikhail told the excited child when they were sharing a box of takoyaki octopus balls. “We are going to eat the hugggggge crabs!”

“Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Arbatov!” Seafood was his favourite.

Feilong came out of a nearby shop and see his lover was chatting with his nephew happily. He just bought a set of delicate Japanese tea set from this store which he reckoned would fit in their table at home.

“What’s the fun?” Feilong walked towards them, with Yoh following him.

“We were talking about tonight’s dinner.” Mikhail smiled, and he took the bag from his lover’s hand. Yoh, as their bodyguard, had to keep his hands free so he could not help in carrying their shopping bags. “It’s about time if walk from here. Let’s go.”

On their way to the restaurant, they spent time looking at the interesting show windows and even walked in to the shops when interested. This kind of experience was new to Feilong, for he always planned what to purchase and then leave once he had the items.

“Yoh, please bring them to the restaurant safely.” Mikhail suddenly said to their bodyguard. “I will join you guys later. The booking was under my name.”

“What happened?” Feilong and Yoh were both alerted from the serious look and sudden action of the man, their hands reached to their back where they kept the gun in, “You see something?”

“What?” Mikhail was surprised at their action and laughed, “Oh, relax. I just saw a store that I wanted to go.”

“…Really?” Feilong looked at him suspiciously. It was not the first time that Mikhail sensed danger and tried to handle it on his own. However, the Russian was smiling at him and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder.

“Yes.” Mikhail replied with the reassuring smile, “I will be back very very soon. Don’t miss me too much, dear.”

Feilong and Yoh dropped their attempt to reach their guns, and brought Tao along to the restaurant. Mikhail on the other hand, reached to the 7 stories building with a huge yellow advertisement sign on it.

Fifteen minutes later Mikhail returned with a huge shopping bag, sealed perfectly without any logos on it. Feilong had already ordered each of them a luxurious set of long-legged crabs.

“What’s that?” Feilong looked at his lover suspiciously.

“Princess, you don’t want to ask that now.” Mikhail shrugged.

“…Drug? Bribery for you? Black money? Guns?” Feilong joked.

“Why would I buy drugs anywhere else when you sell the best one?” Mikhail smirked, “Do you REALLY want me to tell you the answer, here and now?”

Both Yoh and Feilong sensed that the answer might not be a good one to get right now, so they dropped the topic and continued on the delicious crabs. It was different from Hong Kong, where you usually have to figure out your way to take the meat out of the shell, the Japanese restaurant had opened the crab nicely and neatly. The only thing you have to do is spooned them out and eat.

They finished the wonderful dinner with satisfied faces. It was a surprise to Feilong that the set was so good even though it was not very expensive.

* * *

Their hands were burdened with the souvenirs they bought on the way so they decided to drop the bags in their hotel rooms first. They were living in the presidential suite with two bedrooms. The Chinese beauty looked at his lover when he put his secret shopping bag into their bedroom carefully.

_The sound of it is heavy. Sounds like there are boxes…_ Feilong thought to himself, resisting the temptation to just grab and open it.

“Dear, Tao and Yoh are waiting for us in the living room. We should get going to the observatory.” Mikhail felt the heated stare of his love and tried to distract him from the bag.

The observatory was on the top floor of the hotel, which was just one floor above their suite. Tao was excited to see the panoramic view of the Osaka city. The city was a lively one, but it felt very different from Hong Kong nor Macau. Hong Kong was active at day and calming at night, while Macau felt almost extravagant with the casinos that never rest. Osaka, on the other hand, felt like an energetic older man which was both collected and vital.

“…It feels like the scene when I look out from my window in White Snake.” Feilong watched the meandering highways under his feet and commented. Hong Kong was famous for the skyrocket buildings, and Feilong happened to have lived in one high enough. “You can see that in your penthouse in Hong Kong too. Isn’t it on the 90th floor?”

“You Hong Kongers really could not appreciate the view from tall buildings.” Mikhail rolled his eyes at his comment. He hugged Feilong from behind affectionately and yelled, “We are the kings of the world!”

“Stop this!” Feilong blushed and tried to push away the bigger man, who was now attracting so much attention. Everyone around smiled at the romance of this very good-looking couple. “What’s wrong with you? This is not even a cruise!”

“I missed my chance when we were on the cruise.” The Russian dodged the attack from his gorgeous beauty and laughed.

Yoh decided to pretend he did not know them and dragged Tao to the souvenir store nearby. Tao was on the other hand, staring at the fighting couple.

“Fei-sama is very happy with Mr. Arbatov.” Tao commented with a serious expression, “He really looks like THE one for Fei-sama.”

“Well, we can take care of that if he is NOT.” Yoh smiled at the child.

Embarrassed by playing Jack and Rose on the observatory, Feilong insisted to go back to their suite. There was no disagreement, or more like, no one dared to disagree the blushed Feilong.

“Good night, Tao. Yoh.” Feilong headed to their bedroom once he entered the suite. Mikhail laughed and followed him.

He entered the bedroom and found Feilong stood with his hands on his back, staring at the mysterious shopping bag again.

“Oh princess, curiosity killed the cat.” Mikhail laughed, and hand the bag over to Feilong. He sat himself on the armchair nearby the bed, “You can open it now. Just promise you don’t make a big scene of it.”

“…?” Feilong looked at him as suspiciously as possible. He trusted this man would not pass him anything dangerous, so what kind of big scene he could make if it was not a life-threatening one? It was an insult of Liu Feilong of White Snake!

He teared open the sealing and turned over the bag. Boxes dropped to their king-size bed revealing their true identities.

Vibrators, dildos, and stuffs that Feilong could not even name it.

“Mikhail Arbatov!” Feilong threw the box of vibrator to Mikhail, aiming at his head, “What the hell?”

Mikhail caught the box and tossed it back to the bed. He laughed at the blushing face of the beauty. “Oh Princess, was I right in saying you don’t want to ask in the restaurant?”

“Feilong-sama, is anything the matter?” Yoh knocked on their door, apparently he heard the commotion inside.

“……No. We are fine.” Feilong stared at his lover who was mouthing "Help. Feilong is killing me!" with a rampant laughing face. When he heard the footsteps of Yoh had faded, he returned to the blonde man who was still sitting comfortably on the armchair. “Why are you buying these…stuffs?”

“Fun!” Mikhail replied confidently, “I hand-picked every one of them. I am sure my size is much bigger than any of these, so they would be nice little tools when I am preparing you. I even bought the battery.”

Feilong did not know whether he should describe this man as blunt and thoughtful, or just shameless and stupid. He reached the bed and threw the pillow to the handsome face. He decided to turn away to their private bathroom for a shower before skinning the bear.

“Dear, remember our deal? Sex at nights.” Mikhail smirked and started unboxing his new toys.


	8. Chapter 8

Feilong woke up and found himself embraced in the Russian’s arm, again with sore back. He opened his eyes and see his lover’s long lashes close to his own face, sleeping like a baby.

_“Shhhh…Be quiet, princess.” Said the blonde man when pushing the sex toy into the black-haired beauty, “You don’t want Yoh or Tao knock on our door, right?”_

Thinking of what happened last night, Feilong could not help but pinched his lover’s cheek, hard enough to wake him up.

“Ouch…what the hell?” The Russian woke up in a startled, opened his eyes only to see that his love was squeezing his face, “Oh…Good morning, sweetheart.”

“…Morning.” Feilong continued to screw up his lover’s perfect face.

“How’s my performance? Did I get a ten this time?” Mikhail lied back down to let the beauty continued to push and pull his cheek, “Enjoyed?”

“Nine.” Feilong finally satisfied in squeezing. To be honest, Mikhail was right in those tools could better prepare him before his lover’s huge manhood enter. And those toys were indeed pretty good. Only he would never ever tell the truth.

Mikhail crawled up from the bed and went for showering first, leaving Feilong sat alone in the bedroom appreciating the daytime view of the city from the floor-to-ceiling window. Soon, the man came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and was Feilong’s turn to shower.

Feilong enjoyed a warm shower in morning, especially in cold days like this. When he finished dressing up, he heard the knocks in their bedroom door.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…in a very familiar rhythm.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Feilong recognized immediately that his lover mimicking a child voice singing the familiar melody. He could not help but laugh, thinking how his muscular Mishka pretending to be Anna in the other side of the door, “Come on, let's go and play~~”

“Go away, Mikhail.” Feilong replied in laughing and opened the door.

“Oh come on, look at the balcony.” Mikhail dragged Feilong to their balcony, it was covered with thick layer of snow. Apparently it was snowing very hard last night. Mikhail found their coat and wrapped the scarf on his lover, then fetched two pairs of gloves from their bags.

“Tao, morning!” Mikhail opened the door to the balcony, when Tao and Yoh were both coming out from their bedroom. “Let’s build a snowman~”

“How?” Feilong and Tao looked at Mikhail with questions written on their face, “I’ve never built one.”

“Roll the snow into balls, then stick them together. I’ll make the body.” Mikhail replied when he started rolling the first snow ball. Feilong and Tao went out to the balcony and started to make the head.

“Wow, it’s really cold.” Tao was thrilled, “Mr. Arbatov, what should I use to make the face?”

“Well…I usually use twig for the arms, and pinecones as the eyes and carrot for the nose. But we don’t have these now.” Mikhail considered the problem with serious face, “I’ll let you use my sunglasses and scarf.”

The snowman that ridiculously resemble Mikhail was finished. They took a photo with the snowman together, celebrating the first-ever snowman that Feilong and Tao had built in their life. The beauty insisted the Mikhail should wear another sunglasses and scarf and take a photo with his “long-lost brother”.

* * *

The day’s plan was the Universal Studio, requested by Tao. Mikhail ordered the express passes so they could skip the long lines for attractions. Once they entered the magical land, Tao and Mikhail started running to the Harry Potter zone hand-in-hand in the fastest speed they could. Feilong could not resist to think they these two looked very much like a pair of dumb daddy and son.  
  
Feilong had watched the movie series with Tao, but he was not exactly a fan of it. Judging from the super excited face of his blonde lover, Mikhail seemed to be a huge fan of it, just like Tao.

“Look! Mr. Arbatov!! It’s the flying car!” Tao pointed excitedly to the broken blue Ford Anglia parked in some kind of a forest.

“Let’s take a picture!” Mikhail passed his phone to Yoh and rushed to the side of the car with Tao.

“Yoh, please tell me you have no idea where’s the excitedness.” Feilong looked at the over-excited pair near the car.

“This is the Weasley’s invisible flying car from the second book. It helped Harry and Ron to travel back to the school when the elf blocked their way to the train station.” Yoh replied in his usual calm voice and took the picture of the two.

“…Impressive.” Feilong realized that he dug out a new face of his usually expressionless bodyguard.

They walked into the Hogsmeade, which was a little village with different magical shops. Mikhail insisted that they should all bought the school robe and wore it when they were here, and Feilong’s objection was completely ignored by the three fans.

“Fei-sama, you should get the Slytherin one for the serpent.” Tao happily helped his master to wear the green robe. “I am a member of the White Snake too, but I prefer the Gryffindor’s braveness and daring…Fei-sama, do you mind?”

“…Not at all.” Feilong understood their enthusiasms too much to mind anything now. “Mikhail, I might as well know the name now. What’s yours?”

“Ravenclaw. I like the girl in the movie with the long black hair like yours.” Mikhail replied, brushing his lover’s hair. “Yoh’s the Hufflepuff.”

“The house for common people. Perfectly match me, right?” Yoh laughed sarcastically.

“Loyalty, patience and dedication, my friend.” Mikhail looked at the man in serious face. He knew what Yoh had been doing in the past and how he betrayed Feilong on the cruise. But he also knew clearly that Yoh had helped and protected Feilong with his life back in Taiwan.

“Intelligent, acceptance, and sharpness for you. Mr. Arbatov.” Yoh nodded. He also knew that Mikhail knew of all his past with Feilong, including their one-night-stand in Taiwan. It was his loyalty to Feilong that kept him alive until now.

“Is this some kind of code?” Feilong looked at the two as if they were speaking in Greek. “What’s mine?”

“Cunning.” Yoh replied without hesitation, “but ambitious and determined. It actually fits you very well, Feilong-sama.”

“…Cunning. I heard you.” Feilong rolled his eyes, but he felt that being cunning was nothing negative in their profession.

  
The four of them walked around the area, occasionally Mikhail would explain the event in the series to Feilong, who had very little memory of the movie now. Tao was thrilled when Mikhail agreed to play the roller coaster with him. They then each had a cup of butter beer, which according to Mikhail was the best drink in the harry potter world.

Looking at the happy face of Tao who was deciding which souvenir to buy with Mikhail, Feilong sincerely felt that they look like a happy family. Mikhail Arbatov did not look like the notorious mafioso with the stuffed owl in one hand, and the hand of Tao in the other.

“Princess, can I have an owl at home?” Mikhail turned to the absent-minded Feilong, “Real owl, not the stuffed toy.”

“No.”

“Fei-sama, can I buy the flying bloom?”

“No. It is absolutely useless when we bring it home. You can have that owl doll.”

“Princess, how about the Ford Anglia? Can I buy one and park it in the garage?”

“No.”

“Fei-sama, can I buy the wand?”

“No. But you can have the one that can be used as pen.”

“Princess, can I buy a castle like Hogwarts so we can have holiday there?”

“No.” Feilong started to feel like the mother who was in charge of the household spending and keep refusing the crazy ideas of his lover and his son. Well, mostly his lover’s.

“Dear, you don’t even give me a reason or alternatives like you gave Tao…” Mikhail noticed the different treatment of him and the kid. “Can I buy a barrel of butterbeer?”

“Well, that’s actually a good idea.” Feilong smiled at his childish lover.

* * *

They spent their remaining day wandering around the impressive castle, enjoying the special food that matched with the movie theme, and even watched a very nice parade show until they were all tired and cold. Mikhail drove everyone back to their hotel, and poured hot tea for them.

Feilong sat on the armchair and spotted the snowman they built was still out in the balcony. He smiled at it without even knowing he did. It was the first time he had such a family time. His father and his brother had never starve him, but they also never brought him out for play time like this.

“Princess, do you like the day?” Mikhail sat across the table with a glass of wine in his hand, “Rare experience?”

“First. Indeed.” Feilong leaned over the table and gave his lover a quick kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music 幸福摩天輪 by Eason Chan:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OpmIf5htMk
> 
> Eng lyric: https://www.facebook.com/chinesechinese/posts/127275480624998/

The very last day of the trip was a tour in the Osaka bay area. They had a wonderful breakfast in the hotel and headed to the Osaka Aquarium.

Similar to many aquariums in the world, it was calm and quiet. They walked through the underwater tunnel, gazing the fishes that swam freely above their head. Mikhail was holding Feilong’s hand all the time in the aquarium. Feilong was less resistant of intimacy in dark places like these.

“Fei, look at the stingray there. Don’t you think it is smiling?” Mikhail pointed to the big flat fish that was swimming nearby.

“They have venom.” Feilong looked at the fish and commented.

“…Fei Fei, don’t ruin the atmosphere…” Mikhail twitched his mouth and clenched Feilong’s hand.

They turned to the smaller tanks with different tropical fishes and jelly fishes. Tao pointed to one of the tanks and were excited, “Fei-sama, see! That’s Nemo!”

“Tao. Do you like these?” Mikhail laughed and patted the kid’s hair. He took a look at the fish and said like a dad that spoil their son, “Let’s make our swimming pool full of these little fishes.”

“Uh…No, thanks. Mr. Arbatov. I am happy to just see it here.”

“You don’t have to own everything you love. Mikhail, learn from Tao.” Feilong laughed, proud of his nephew’s being very mature.

“But I do own everything that I love.” Mikhail put his arm on Feilong’s waist, “And you are my most precious one.”

“Own? Said who?” Feilong smiled and messed up Mikhail’s hair.

* * *

Their lunch was in the nearby food street. The street was designed to resemble ordinary street in the early Showa Era. The octopus balls were so delicious that Tao and Mikhail had finished two servings.

After lunch, Mikhail led them to board the Santa Maria sailboat. The boat was a recreation of Columbus’s ship, only the size was doubled of the real one. The huge canvas was visible in a long distance.

It was the first time Tao had ever been to a ship like this. He was used to travel in modern cruise or jet boat with Feilong, but a carrack was a total different thing. He went to the steel and asked Mikhail to take a photo of him “steeling the wheel”.

“You do realize I own a cruise?” Feilong looked at his blonde lover in questions.

“Not a Columbus’s carrack I assume?” Mikhail smiled and dragged Feilong to the wheel for a photo.

“Mr. Arbatov, you look more like a pirate.” Yoh commented at their photo, with Mikhail clenching on the beauty’s hand as if he was just kidnapped on board.

The sea breeze was freezingly cold on the ocean in December. Mikhail noticed that he black-haired beauty was in the edge of shivering, so he led the way to the cabin and ordered some hot drinks for them.

Feilong and Yoh leaned back on their seats, sipping their delicious drink and looked at the ocean. Mikhail, on the other hand, agreed to explore the ship with Tao.

“The elderly always said that kids never feel cold.” Feilong commented on the pair, “How old is that man?”

“Isn’t it great that Tao had a playmate?” Yoh smiled.

* * *

Their very last stop in Osaka was the ferris wheel. It was the biggest ferris wheel in the world, which allowed the riders to look at the whole Osaka city.

Mikhail booked the cabin with glass floor, which allowed people to see the view under the feet. Tao was startled at first, but soon his mind was on the beautiful sunset.

“Fei-sama, look! How beautiful!”

“That’s right. The view is very nice.” Feilong smiled at the kid.

“It’s nothing compared to the beauty next to me.” Mikhail took his chance and kissed Feilong on the cheek. 

Soon the ride was almost over. Mikhail winked at Yoh and gave him a signal. Yoh nodded to him.

When the cabin door was opened, Yoh held Tao’s hand and led him out first. Soon after Yoh had stepped out of the cabin, Feilong stood up to follow. However, Mikhail back-hugged Feilong with his strong arms just enough to hold but not to hurt the beauty. Yoh was even smart enough to close the cabin door for them, ignoring the scream of his master.

Mikhail successfully earned themselves a second round, just on their own.

“What the hell?” Feilong fought off his lover’s arm, “How much did you pay Yoh for this?”

“Uh, nothing? Maybe it was his way to show his loyalty?” Mikhail shrugged and leaned back to his seat. Feilong moved to the seat across him, arms crossed.

“More like showing his loyalty to YOU.” Feilong frowned at him, “Should I remind you that Yoh is my man?”

“Oh dear princess, I am your man too.” Mikhail smirked.

He leaned forward and brushed the long black hair, but Feilong slapped his hand. “You know damn well that I did not mean that way.”

“Ouch!” Mikhail rubbed his hand, whining for the pain, “Fei, it hurts…”

“…” Feilong felt like he might be reacting too overly. He took Mikhail’s hand and gently rubbed it. His long fingers brushing over Mikhail’s, “Are you ok?”

“Yes.” Mikhail turned his hand over, and grabbed Feilong’s. Their fingers crossed, and the blonde used his thumb to gently brushed on the beauty’s back of hand. “Always, with you by my side.”

The Russian seemed to have endless way to flirt and drown him with shameless love words. Feilong felt that he was blushing and decided to look out of the cabin window. He did not dare to look at the genuine blue eyes when listening to the love from the charming man, or he might explode from shyness.

Their cabin raised to almost the highest point.

“Princess, may I have a kiss?” Mikhail leaned over, with his eyes closed.

“Considering your performance in these five days…” Feilong smiled elegantly, and leaned forward to kiss the man, deeply. Mikhail was surprised from the soft touch on his lips, but soon he could hold on no more. He deepened the kiss, embracing the beauty in his arms. Their cabin just reached to the highest point.

It was not until the cabin hit the ground again they broke apart, both tried to catch their breath. Mikhail clenched Feilong’s hand and led him off the cabin.

“Fei-sama! How cunning! I wish I can ride that again!” Tao rushed to the two, and gave a warm hug to Feilong.

“Sorry Tao, I will ride again with you when we are back in Hong Kong.” Feilong patted the kid’s hair.

“Just kissed?” Yoh asked casually to Mikhail.

"Not enough time to do SOMETHING else." Mikhail nodded as the answer of Yoh's question. 

“Yoh!” Feilong heard their conversation and stared at the men, “What are you talking about!”

“Well, ferri wheel is basically built for kissing.” Yoh shrugged and Mikhail nodded in agreement.

“……Is that a common sense in some other world?” Feilong was speechless at the two.

* * *

Time flies, and five days trip was over. Feilong never thought he would be unwilling to go home from a trip, but this time, it was so different from any experience he had in the past. It was the first time he went to a trip with a lover that protect and care about him all the time, a nephew that was as good as his own son, and a trusted man as his guard.

He walked down from Mikhail’s private plane. They were departing here as Mikhail was heading back to Macau for work right away. Feilong checked that Yoh was busy putting their luggage to the car with Tao.

He turned back to Mikhail, who was waving goodbye to them besides his helicopter. Feilong caught the man’s collar and pulled him to himself, he kissed the man quick, but lovingly.

“A ten out of ten for you, dear.” Feilong smirked, “Now I expect more than that next time.”

“Always at your service, princess.”


End file.
